


Find Out About Me

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Depressed Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I work at the animal shelter and you always come in to pet the cats when you’re sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Out About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mentions of depression.

NYADA extra credit volunteer turns out to be one of the best things that happens to Kurt.

Sure his job at Vogue.com is great, but when Isabelle mentions the local feline rescue shelter is having a adoption day featuring a kitty fashion show, and they need help making costumes; Kurt can't say no. Cats and fashion? The perfect combination.

A month later he finds himself working at the shelter part time. Because Vogue.com doesn't pay and he finds himself particularly attached to Calpurnia, who he's planning to adopt once he gets his new apartment lease the first week in June. He helps find cats for families, performs at all the adoptation days, it's the perfect set up.

It's a Thursday in mid-April and he's just finished nailing his mid-spring critique and he's here to tell everyone and celebrate; until he sees a gorgeous stranger cradling Calpurnia. He sheds his button down and puts on his work t-shirt when he whispers to his new friend Tina in the backroom, "Who's that guy?"  
"Which guy?" She asks, putting her hair in a ponytail and Kurt points to the handsome alleged cat-napper. "Oh Blaine's here," she says in a somber tone. "He hasn't been here since February, before you started working here. We all that he'd be doing so well."

"What's his story?" Kurt asks slipping on a pair of sneakers.

Tina picks up a clipboard and pen and begins to exit the room when she stands in the doorway and tells him, "It's not my place to tell. You ask him. After all, later you'll find out he could use a new friend."

~

Kurt comes up behind Blaine and tells him their usual slogan: "Hi, I'm Kurt, are you looking to adopt today?"

Blaine doesn't even look up at him. He simply turns towards him and furiously shakes his head while rubbing a calloused index finger behind Calpurnia's ear. "Are you sure?" Kurt pries, "If money is your concern we can always work out a payment plan."

Lifting his head, Kurt get a glimpse of gorgeous hazel eyes and before his mind registers anything, Blaine is placing Calpurnia in his arms and rushing out of the shelter. Tina comes up behind him and places her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, at this rate, he'll be back soon. Try a lighter approach next time."

"What just happened?" Kurt asks Calpurnia; she only offers a soft purr in response.

~

Blaine comes back that Saturday. He's carrying on a conversation with Brittany too quiet for anyone to hear and the minute she goes to the back room to punch out, Kurt makes his move.

"I'm sorry for the other day," he offers. "I get now that I came on really strong."

Blaine shifts from foot to foot for a moment before looking at Kurt for the first time. "Don't apologize," he says in a steady voice. "It was me. I-I was having...a bad day." He sounds as if he's choosing his words very carefully.

"It's aright, we all have bad days," he offers.

"Not as bad as mine," Blaine whispers.

Before Kurt can reply Brittany is ushering Blaine out the door.

~

"Please Tina," Kurt begs her next Monday. "Everyone hear seems to be best friends with Blaine except me." She only rolls her eyes. "Just explain what his deal is."  
Tina spins around on her heels. "His deal," Tina exclaims, "is that Blaine is going through a of things. And he comes here to try and get better for a little while. Can't you just respect that Kurt?" He nods and Tina walks away swiftly.

Blaine doesn't come back for a week. Everyone simply tells him that's a good sign. A sign of what is what Kurt's wondering.

~

Two weeks later when Kurt goes to the back room to get more adoption papers, he finds Blaine curled up in the corner by himself, sitting in dim lighting. "Blaine?" he asks. "Is everything okay?"

"Why can't I do anything right Sam?" Is all he asks.

"I'm not Sam," Kurt tells him.

Blaine head flies up and he immediately attempts to wipe away the tears on his face. "I, I’m sorry. I'll go."

"Don't," Kurt says. "You can talk to me if you want."

"I don't even know you," Blaine whispers.

"You can if you want to," Kurt offers. He sees Blaine give a smile for the first time and it's so beautiful.

Tina covers the rest of Kurt's shift for the sake of Blaine. The two of them sit on the dirty storage room while Blaine confesses everything. Kurt listens eagerly, never judging, laughing at all the funny parts and getting teary eyed at all the traumatic details. Blaine explains how he's been feeing the last year "Empty. Lost. Kind of worthless I guess." And why he comes to the shelter "Everyone here is really nice, kind of like family. And I get to see cute animals for free."

Two hours later, in the middle of a childhood story featuring Cooper, Blaine starts laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my god," he says trying to catch his breath. "I should be telling my therapist all this not some stranger at the rescue shelter."

"Well you're not dating your therapist are you?" Kurt asks on a whim.

"What? You mean Dr. Rochester? No, I'm not." Blaine seems confused.

"So you're free for dinner next Saturday?"

Blaine's eyes widen then soften. "I don't date. I'm-I'm not in the right place to."

"Then think of it as a free therapy session," Kurt explains, scribbling his phone number on a piece of paper.

"I...okay." Blaine smiles.

~

"You've missed our last four sessions Blaine," Dr. Rochester informs him.

"Sorry," Blaine says. "Kurt only has Saturdays off, so I think I'm going to stop therapy," he says with a smile. Dr. Rochester hasn't seen Blaine smile since they began sessions eight months ago.

"Kurt? This is the first I've heard of him."

Blaine twists his hand in his lap before stating brightly, "He's my boyfriend."

"Do you really think you're emotionally ready for the commitment of a relationship?"

"I'm moving into his new apartment next week, so I certainly think so," he laughs and leaves.

~

They're choosing a paint color for the master bedroom, their bedroom, when Blaine says. "We're forgetting something important."

"What?" Kurt asks looking at their shopping list. "We've got brushes, rollers, a tarp, I don't know what else there is."

Blaine only smirks at him.

A week later, Blaine getting Calpurnia is the perfect excuse for Kurt to turn the balcony into a small garden.


End file.
